


Constant Reminder

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Alec Lightwood, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a late night, Alec is in need of some attention from his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Magnus can’t be there physically, but he makes up for it in other ways.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Constant Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> ❣️enjoy❣️

Alec was exhausted, and desperately needed something to calm his mind and body down. He needed Magnus, but it was very late and Magnus wasn’t there. 

Just the thought of his boyfriend’s husky tone whispering in his ear, made his dick twitch. The amount of blood that flooded his cock, was unreal. It was so stiff that it hurt Alec to go without touching it. 

Laying in his king sized bed, without his other half pained him. There was so much room for Magnus to sprawl out, so much room to move him around into different positions. If only Magnus had his magick back, and he could easily portal over. With it being this late in the Institute, Magnus wouldn’t be able to stop by until the morning. 

He sent a text to Magnus.

_”Hey sexy thing ;)”_

Alec was anything but subtle. 

_”Oh, hello, my Alexander. What are you up to at this hour?”_

Alec was killing demons all day, filing paper work, and making phone calls. He was finally finished an hour or two ago, ate, and showered. Now, he was laying in his bed horny as fuck and wishing his boyfriend would stop asking questions and just entice him a little bit. 

_”Well, sweetheart, my rock solid cock is keeping me awake. I was wondering if you could help me with that.”_

Within minutes, Alec’s phone blinked with Magnus’ picture. He accepted the call.

“Hey, honey. How can I be of service?” Magnus asked in a sultry tone. 

Alec could see Magnus batting his pretty lashes in his head, as he spoke those words. 

“If only you were here. I need to be taken care of, my cock is aching for some attention.” 

“You know I’d be there in a heartbeat, if I had my magick. I’d portal over undressed, and get on my knees, while you sit, and show your beautiful cock all the attention it needs,”

“Oh yeah? How?” Alec teased.

“I would lick up and down your length, give it deep kisses, before lowering my mouth down to the base. I’d use my hand to stroke, while flicking my tongue at the head against your slit and slurping the precum that flows.” 

Alec moaned, stroking his cock to Magnus’ words.

“By the Angel, you’re so filthy. I love it,” Alec praises.

“Still using my hand, up and down, I’d slowly shove your cock deeper inside my mouth and into my throat. Gagging and choking on you till I have to come up for air. A mess of a spit, precum, and glitter smeared across my face.”

Alec kept thinking about Magnus and his face smeared with makeup and precum. What a gorgeous sight to see. 

“God, I’d hold you by your head and fuck your mouth till you begged me with your eyes to stop. I’d make your cock drip,” Alec said in between moans. 

“You’re so sexy when you take control,”

“I guess I’m always sexy then, because I’m _always_ in control,” Alec sternly reminded him, “Tell me what else you’d be doing, Magnus.”

“After I sucked you off to where you’re dripping, I would get off my knees, and turn around. I’d sit in your lap, my back facing your chest and rub my ass against your bare cock, teasing you and driving you crazy.”

Alec scoffed, “And then I’d grab you by the waist and position you to where my cock met your ass, and slip inside of you. Hard. Just for being a brat and teasing me like that.” 

“Oh, and you think I wouldn’t like that?” Magnus challenged him. 

“I’d fuck you senseless, and then pull out. Rub my head around your ass and slowly push the tip in, and immediately pull out. Just like that, for as long as you can handle it. Never letting you have exactly what you want.” 

“You’re cruel, Alexander.”

“I can be even more cruel. Don’t test me.”

Alec loved when Magnus’ brat-like tendencies arose, although he’d never admit it to him. Magnus being a brat just gave him more of a reason to put him in his place. 

Magnus sounded very soft, “Very sorry, Alexander. How about instead of teasing you, I appease you? Instead of rocking back and forth on your bare cock, what if I position myself where you can push inside me?” 

“Better. I’d still slowly fuck in and out of you.”

“I’d push down hard, while you push yourself into me, I’d still get the force I want.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “You’re pushing it. I wouldn’t let you push down hard. I’d grab your hips forcefully and hold you still. You know I’m stronger than you, and you couldn’t do anything about it. You’d just have to sit there and take it. A slow start, building up the tension in your cock.”

“You’re no fun,” Magnus pouted. 

“Keep pouting and whining and see where that gets you.”

Knowing Magnus’ would take his words as sarcastic, Alec was being 110% serious. His whining made his dick leak.

“Please, Alexander. I need you to fuck me faster. Going slow gets me nowhere.”

“You act like I care what you want or need? I decide, don’t forget that.”

Alec could hear Magnus sigh into the phone. 

He continued, “I can drive you crazy, I can frustrate you to no end to the point of you coming, without even pounding your ass.”

“I know you can, Alexander. That’s why I love and appreciate you. You’re so kind to me, and I’m so lucky for you and your gorgeous cock.”

Alec smirked, he thought it was endearing that Magnus decided to be sweet. 

“Sucking up to me, only makes me want to refrain from slamming deep inside of you. Are you touching yourself? Be honest.”

Magnus hesitated, “Yes. I’m sorry, I know I didn’t ask your permission. I can just hear you grunting and the slap of your fist against your stomach. You’re making me leak.”

“I’ll be easy on you this time, but don’t touch without my permission. You know this.”

“Thank you, Alexander. Thank you. God, I just want to please you.”

Alec was close to coming, his dick was throbbing and needed to explode. 

“Since you want to please so badly, I’d fuck you faster, and harder. Slamming inside of your ass, scratching up your back and gripping on to your hips- pulling you down hard against my cock. One of my hands would reach around you, feeling your leaking cock. Rubbing and gripping at the head and stroking. Flicking at the tip, where precum leaks out.”

He could hear Magnus grunt into the phone, clearly pleasuring himself to Alec’s throaty voice.

“I’d make you put in work, and throw your ass back against me the way I like it, while I laid back. Bouncing on my cock and moving your hips in circular motions.”

“Alexander... I’m getting so close. My cock is throbbing. Please come with me, please. I don’t want to come alone,” Magnus begged.

Stroking himself faster, and rubbing his slit till the tension built inside. Alec was ready to come with his slut of a boyfriend.

“Come on, baby. Let’s come. I begin pumping inside of you. Harder. Faster. Making you moan and squirm, and holding your hips tightly locked in place while I thrust forward into you, deeply. I feel you clench, and I slam inside of you with a grunt and I release my warm, sticky come deep inside of you.”

Magnus loudly groaned into the phone, out of breath and in a state of bliss. The same time as Magnus, Alec released the tension and his cock flooded with come. Alec’s hand was a mess, and so was his belly. Come still slowly leaking from his cock, Alec grunts and moans. 

With a breathy whisper Magnus said, “Fuck, Alexander. I love you.”

Smiling and heart pounding, “I love you too, Magnus. I have to clean up though and get to bed now, okay?”

“Okay. Sweet dreams, Darling.”

And with that, Alec ended the phone call. He sat up, naked, and headed towards the bathroom in his rather large room. Before entering the bathroom, he noticed a light coming from the hall outside of his bedroom. 

The door was wide open.


End file.
